


A (not-so) Purrfect love story

by HufflepuffsAngel, LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of fluff I guess?, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Cas's POV, Catboy!Cas, Cause I'm a sap, Dean's adorable, Dogboy!Dean, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy story is happy, High School AU, I don't even know anymore, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kinda?, Kits, Knotting, Love, M/M, Masterbation, Mating, Mutts, Smut, Voyeurism, more smut, omega!cas, ratings will change, seriously i'm so sad it's complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffsAngel/pseuds/HufflepuffsAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was a kit. A genetic mutation of Cat and Human. He had cat ears: sleek and black, that twitched from his messy night coloured locks he just couldn't tame. He had the reflexes of a cat and the speed, strength, grace and brilliant night vision. He was also in love with Dean Winchester.</p><p>A Mutt.</p><p> </p><p>His family was going to kill him.</p><p>(This is written by LucifersHitman, HufflepuffsAngel is my beta and a massive help <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn it

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta and editor HufflepuffsAngel, what would I do without you
> 
> She didn't write this but she was my beta and a really big help <3

Castiel was a kit. A genetic mutation of Cat and Human. He had cat ears: sleek and black, that twitched from his messy night coloured locks he just couldn't tame. He had the reflexes of a cat and the speed, strength, grace and brilliant night vision. He was also in love with Dean Winchester.

A Mutt.

 

His family was going to _kill_ him.

 

In all honesty he wasn't entirely sure when his infatuation had taken this strong of a hold.

Well, that was a lie.

He did and he just hated how stupid that part of his story sounded. After all,  _love at first sight_  was an idiotic notion dreamt of by sentimental romantics, such as Gabriel, not by calm level headed people such as himself.

But that was how it had happened and it downright enraged him.

What right did one person have to being so brilliantly perfect anyway?

Dean was though. He was tall, but not overly so, with sandy blonde hair and matching ears with speckled of brown amidst the fur and a wolf’s tail; strong and different to his own and yet so annoyingly captivating that Castiel had found himself watching it sway curiously. He put that down to his cat's need to pounce on things however.

It was Dean's eyes that caught his attention in the most frustrating manner in the end (though he was most certainly not dismissing the rest of the Mutt because, in Gabriel's words, “ _yowzah”_ ), they were just so pretty. Unlike the rest of the Mutt which screamed Alpha, his eyes were a warm green, open and honest.

 

No, Castiel corrected himself.

 

They were not green. They were the colour of a forest after a fresh rainfall, dark jade green with flecks of emerald as if the light had filtered through the leaves and into Dean's gaze.

_I sound moronic_ Cas thought. This was his problem about the other man, his normal, cold demeanour that he had taken ever so long to build up slipped away. He became some stuttering, blushing mess incapable of forming sentences that appeared normal and not as if he were trying out for _poetry._

He had of course asked Gabriel about his feelings for the older Winchester and (after his brother was done laughing hard enough to snort his milk from his nostrils in an atrociously embarrassing manner) Gabe had informed him that it was possible Castiel's omega nature was responding to Dean's Alpha one. After an intense argument about their small problem of _being completely different species damn it_ Gabriel had informed the younger kit that nature did not care about boring things like this and to "roll with it."

 

He had long since given up on arguing with his body's reaction to Dean and merely kept a safe distance.

 

Until now, of course.

 Not that it was Castiel's fault. He was incapable of controlling class registers, after all, and so when he had found out that Dean shared three of his four lessons he had opted to sit at the back corner of the room, hopefully out of sight.

 

In school, he huffed a little, removing the large canvas book from his rucksack. His tail was flicking a little in agitation as he placed his drawing utensils before him and opted for his favourite pencil, a black 4b newly bought, keeping his gaze firmly on the paper before him as more students filed in. He couldn't help small doodles though. His pencil often moved without conscious thought, intricate swirls and lines appearing before his eyes. This was what he liked best about this topic, the ability to create something from only your own mind and allow others a rare insight into yourself.

 

He'd been so very caught up in his work that he barely registered the scrape of wood on floor as the chair beside him was pulled out and a body dropped into it. His ears twitched and swivelled on instinct, towards the movement. It wasn't until a gentle tap hit his shoulder that he startled from his thoughts, his tail growing in surprise, fur standing on end and he spun towards it.

 

"Hey there, 'm Dean, looks like we'll be art buddies."

It took all of the kit's willpower not to yelp and fall from his chair in shock, his tail wrapping firmly about his waist as his ears flattened. The wolfish smile of Dean Winchester, observing his actions was clearly amused.

 

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

 

This was about to become a very long final year. 

 

_Damn it._


	2. the first real convo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean talk, Castiel learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating and tags may change as I go along with this but there will be smut and sexy things because it's me xD
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN TO MY LOVELY BETA HUFFLEPUFFSANGEL

Castiel looked blankly at the Mutt before him, his tail flicking nervously against his stomach only adding to the butterflies rolling about inside there, with a faint blush he shook himself out of it, the smile sliding of Dean's face helping with that. Offering his own shy smile he scrabbled for a pencil, handing Dean a 2b with hoping to the heavenly farther his face did not appear as warm as it felt.

 

 

"Apologies I- was not expecting anyone to sit here." He watched, enraptured as Dean took the pencil flashing that same wolfish grin his fangs glinting, ears twitching in the wolf-like sign of curiosity turning a little in his chair, manoeuvring that larger mass so easily that Castiel's gaze dipped down. Sliding over him, his omega whining in delight at the proximity, clearing his throat he looked back to his paper, biting his lip his kitten fangs toying with the flesh.

"You don't talk much doya?" He glanced up when Dean's tone continued, startled by the fact that Dean  _Winchester_  was still talking to him clearing his throat a little, tail sliding away from his waist to sway unsure behind him.

"N-No. I mean No, not many bother with omeg-me. People don't bother with me." He blushed further when those dark forest eyes (damn it Castiel say Green!) studied him before a warm chuckle left the mutt.

 

"Now I don;t believe that Cas you're not so-"

"Cas?" 

 

He blinked at the other man, tilting his head with a small frown. He had neglected to give the wolf his name and yet Dean had used an abbreviation with such certainty one may think they were ... friends. He almost smiled, feeling his lips tug up in amusement when Dean flushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand green (ha managed it)  eyes leaving blue hesitantly.

 

"I uh, heard someone say your name early, bit of a mouthful so I shortened it. You know if that's cool." He stamped rather firmly down on the glowing sense of delight that came with Dean knowing his name, taking a sharp but slow breath in order to calm his rapidly beating heart. Sure that his tail's delighted swaying was probably giving him away if his wide smile had yet too.

 

"I quite like it, only my family calls me such but you are welcome too."

 

Dean's smile lit up his insides causing him to shift a little with a happy keening sound as Dean dropped his hand chuckling happily.

"Cool, man, I get that Sammy calls me things to ya know?" Castiel nodded because for once in his life he did understand, Gabriel after all had a real thing for nicknames, not all of them pleasant and he found himself nodding gaze locked to the wolfs.

 

It was a sharp clearing of throat that caused them to startle and drop their eyes, both men blushing faintly but Dean wearing a large self-knowing grin. The teacher - professor Harvelle -  clapped her hands and ordered attention smirking slightly at the pair. 

"Pick up your pencils and let us begin, today we are drawing ..."

For the first time in his life Castiel found himself unable to pay attention to his teacher, instead sneaking glances sidewards at the magnificent man beside him. Green eyes met blue and the boys flashed each other a smile, falling into an easy conversation.

 

When Castiel returned home later that night he didn't even stop to be annoyed at Gabriel's jests, instead locking himself in his room with a slow smile on his lips.  Dean knew his name, and Castiel had learnt about Dean. He knew his favourite colour (blue) that he had an unhealthy obsession with his '67 chevy impala (baby) and he was powerfully loyal when it came to his brother Sam. (Even though he was also an Alpha.) As well as Dean was also taking Art, English and History. The only lesson they did not share was first period with Cas having Latin and Dean auto mechanics.

For the first time in years  he found himself excited about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Bugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes to a wet dream of Dean and realises a few things. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rolls about on floor* 
> 
> this story is going to get smutty.
> 
> v.v will i ever write anything non smut?
> 
> FUCK NO ~ <3

"Come on baby want you to scream for me." 

Dean's hand slid up the throbbing length of his cock causing the omega to bow upwards letting out a dark moan of delight, his throat working as he struggled to find air. His Alpha draped over him, sliding his hands to cup at Cas's hips, fingertips tight almost bruising pale skin as he clung to the sharp hipbones, grunting lightly as they thrust together. Hot, hard cock filling the blue eyed ma in all the right ways head brushing at his prostate tearing a string of curses and moans from the pair as Dean growled low by the omega's ear.

_"Cum."_

 

Castiel awoke scream still dying in his throat, his body flushed and hot as sweat trickled down his brow lungs tight as he panted heavily. He delved his hand down under his sheets, staring at the still shiny, sticky strands of cum helplessly. 

 

He'd just had a wet dream.

About Dean Winchester.

 

_Bugger._

He scrambled from bed, wiping the swiftly drying cum from his skin and bundling his sheets up, hurdling to the washing machine before Gabriel could awaken, slamming on the cycle and stumbling into the shower, tossing his shorts into the bin with a huff. The warm water that quickly washed away the incriminating liquid was his savour and it certainly helped to calm his nerves but his tail was flicking in a feverish manner. Clearly eager to be out of the water as it flicked away the droplets. Closing his eyes he washed and sighed wrapping a towel about himself in thought. He had never denied his feelings for Dean as that was the most foolish route but he had yet to have a wet dream about him, especially one that caused slick to run so thickly from his hole. 

 

His omega had never paid attention until now, not to any male that offered themselves. Yet it did to Dean. A mutt. 

 

He was very much in trouble.

 

Huffing he pulled on a shirt and trousers, dressing himself easily and strolling down, grabbing a slice of toast and a bottle of milk, waving to his amused looking sibling half heartedly before he began making his way to school swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

If his omega did in fact accept Dean, a mutt, then any chance of being accepted into his family once more was thoroughly ruined. Gabriel would not mind, but then the he had no argument as from what he had told Castiel he had his eye on a wolf anyway. He mused to himself the image of Naomi's face if he were to introduce his further siblings to Dean and found himself grinning in amusement.

 

It would certainly be amusing. 

 

Not that it mattered of course, he reminded himself rounding the corner to art and weaving through other students, Dean was in no way interested in him anyway after all the Winchester Alpha's were highly sort after by females of both species. Castiel was probably just yet another fish in the metaphorical sea. 

 

His ears lowered a little as he firmly talked himself down, don't think to much Castiel, don't get your hopes up. Dean wont like you, who would? You're no-

 

The hit came unexpected.

 

Well it was less a hit and more of a collision, his butt hitting the floor in a manner that made him wince and spill his canvass and pencils from his arms. Startled he blinked up at the solid form before him. Meeting the startled sunlight-through-green (not this again damn it) eyes of Dean Winchester.

 

"Shit, fuck Cas, man. Damn it I wasn't paying any attention again Sammy's always sayin' this'll happen. Fuck here lemme-"

"No it's alright I wasn't paying any attention either I-"

"Nah man was totally me Shit-"

"You're language is very vulgar."

 

They both met each others gaze, Dean holding a few of Castiel's pencils and Castiel cradling the rest and his canvas with a slight smile as the Alpha's cheeks pinked huffing out lightly. 

 

"I get that alot."

"I wonder why." He couldn't help but deadpan collecting his pencil's with a quick thankful tilt of his lips and rearranging his stuff sure by now his blush had faded. He looked up startled at the deep belly laugh from Dean blushing under the full vault-fangs-included smile he seemed to have earned. 

 

"Aw man, I am sorry though, you heading to art?"

"Obviously."

"Wanna walk together? Seen as we're both heading there 'n all ... you don't have to ... I mean It's not-"

"I'd like that Dean."

 

His throat convulsed as he swallowed hard, looking away from Dean's beaming face, fiddling with his pencil shyly as Dean fell into step beside him. The silence was nice, not awkward at all to be honest. He was glad the fall was not malicious as it normally was. Especially glad it had not been Crowley or Alistair his day could have gone a very different way had it been. 

 

They stood together outside art, both a few minutes early so the hall was fairly empty, glancing up to Dean a few times only to find the Alpha watching him. It was ... unnerving to say the least, jewel eyes seeming to pierce through him, causing him to shuffle a little in embarrassment. 

 

"You smell different."

 

His surprised sound (most definitely not a yelp) echoed a little as Dean stepped forward, nuzzling at his neck and inhaling sharply. Castiel was almost liquid within seconds, body softening head tilting submissively as the Alpha scented him his breath catching in his lungs, holding it sharply. 

 

It was a charged moment to say the least, his heart thundering away in his chest to an almost painful point as he tried to regain enough brain power to reply.

 

"I-I fail T-to see why I w-would. S-smell different that I-Is."

 

Dean chuckled as he pulled back, he glanced at the Alpha through his lashes and had to bite on his tongue to hold back the moan threatening to spill free. Dean's gorgeous green eyes simply  _burned_ with power, glowing beneath the man's lashes, highlighting his freckles in an almost feral manner. 

 

"You smell like you're going into heat soon."

 

Impossible. Cas's heat was not due for another three weeks, only a viable mate was able to bring it on quicker then its due- oh.

 

"I-I have t-to" He ducked past Dean and fled making a beeline immediately for the nurses office already feeling his stomach churning with arousal, slick startle to creep down his thighs.

 

He called Gabriel when the nurse confirmed an early heat and made his way home, heart still fluttering wildly, the memory of Dean's lips and hot breath ghosting over the mating gland at his neck haunting him. Setting his nerves alight.

 

This was going to be a very long heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	4. Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean turns up during Castiel's heat and a promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickers* poor poor Dean.
> 
> I quite like slutty heat Cas.
> 
> Next chapter will be more about them confronting their feelings and shit.
> 
> But for now porn.
> 
> Cause porn.

This heat was going to kill him, Castiel was almost 100% certain of this fact. The last three days had been spent writhing in his bed, crying out and bucking up thrusting and grinding against his favourite toy (A black 7inch dildo with vibrating length) hoping that it was enough, he switched between this and his fingers. Keening each time he came, Dean's name on his lips.

 

 

The fantasies, admittedly, did not help. Imagining Dean holding him down, hard cock thrusting into him, hot breath against his neck as fangs dragged against his skin sucking and nipping at the mating area just on the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Green eyes smouldering as his Alpha wolf reacted ever so feral to Castiel's cat. 

 

He'd cum so many times to the idea of Dean fucking him, to the thought of Dean  _claiming_ him. Of course it would never happen, but it was a very nice dream.

 

At the moment he lay panting heavily in his bed, listening to the sounds of the apartment about him revelling in the break in his heat. Satisfied for the time being, his tail laying limp about one thigh, ears twitching with effort to hear as Gabriel's voice floated about the apartment. 

 

"Obviously you you can't see Cassie right now, he's kinda preoccupied you know? I bet he'll appreciate you bringing his shit over though."  
"I know man, just bought all the work he missed so he wouldn't fall behind also he kinda dropped his canvas when he ran off." 

 

_Dean._

Dean was here. In his home. With his brother. Here, right now, where he was, having his heat. Right now. 

Bollox.

 

His omega mewled in delight, clawing at his inside causing another wave of slick to slide down his thigh's his cock throbbing in attention, a sharp groan pulled from him. He could hear Dean moving, attempting to stay quiet, his cheeks burning. 

 

"Just put his shit by his door and he'll grab it when he can."

"Thanks Gabe, appreciate it man." 

 

He could smell Dean now, the closer he got. His heart thudding heavily as Dean's footsteps neared, following Gabriel's directions as his brother moved into the kitchen. Licking his lips he swam in the smell of spicy apple pie and leather breathing deeply trying to commit it to memory whilst he had the chance. 

 

He heard a sharp take of breath and grinned, climbing from the bed, discarding the toy uncaring as heat clouded his mind. Slinking up to press against the door, his chest rumbling with the force of his purr, his omega calling out for it's Alpha.

 

"Cas? Man I-I, have your stuff just gonna  _crap_. Leave it here, yeh? See you soon. Bye."

"Dean"

 

He dug his claws into the wood of the door but it didn't give, Gabriel having taken counter measures on either side in the event of emergencies. The Alpha sounded huskier then usual, almost growling the words as the sound of dropping objects filtered through the door.

 

"Cas? Everything" A clearing of throat "Everything okay man?"

"Dean I want you."

 

He let the silence weigh as he scratched at the door tail flicking impatiently, a fresh wave of his scent leaving him, grinning when the Alpha stifled a moan on the other side. Hearing the sound of a body leaning into the wood his ears perking happily.

 

"Just the heat speakin' Cas. You gotta get your brain back before sayin' shit like that."

"Dean, I am undeniably horny but my intellectual functions remain in full working order, I wish for your cock in me. I want you to take my heat."

 

Even to himself he sounded breathless, grinding against the wood in a helpless need for release moaning softly. 

 

"Please?"

 

He bit his lip as Dean growled darkly watching his shadow retreat swiftly from the door, the sound of heavy breathing and a slow rubbing as if he were rubbing the back of his neck with his palm as he had when they first spoke. 

 

"Cas, 'm. 'mma go okay? I'll see you in school. I can't - I dunno if you really want this so if you still feel this way after come speak to me and - yeah just. Be careful and all." 

 

He whined in disappointment anger clouding his lust fogged mind hitting the door in frustration. Tail curling about his waist and his fangs bared to nothing in particular, he couldn't even find it in him to be mortified by his words, as he usually would be, his heat making him desperate.

 

"I'll come find you Dean I promise then I want you to fuck me into the floor and claim me." 

 

He snickered when Dean moaned and gave a fluster of curses, racing from the house with the a very baffled goodbye from Gabriel who's footsteps fell before him a few minutes later. He could almost  _hear_  the smirk from the older kit as he returned to his bed. 

 

"You better stick to that Cassie, his face was fucking priceless. Dinner soon you dick. We'll celebrate you getting some!"

 

Cas snickered and waited until he heard Gabriel retreat humming tunelessly, parting his legs and licking his lips in delight pushing the toy back in him and once more turning his mind to those gorgeous green eyes moaning his Alpha's name in promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. Nervous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees Dean after his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK LOOK I MANAGED CUTE. 
> 
> *Throws confetti and rolls about*
> 
> And you guys get some Sabriel in the next chapter. That's right.
> 
> Cause I'm a nice person.
> 
> Yeah.

Castiel stood nervously outside the room to art, shifting from one foot to another as he swallowed the anxiety bubbling in him. This was his first day back after recuperating from his heat and (as Gabriel  _ever_  so kindly reminded him early) he had a promise to keep. 

 

Not that he was debating going back on it, of course not. Dean had reacted to his heat so at least his Alpha recognized him and in a sense he had nothing to loose, Dean didn't seem the kind to spread rumours merely because Castiel asked him to join him in a pleasant activity to date. He pushed down upon the nagging sickened feeling in his stomach and took a slow breath, clutching his folder as he waited for the Alpha to follow him from the room.

 

The lesson it's self had been ... tense, the pair avoiding eye contact and settling into a nervous sort of silence. Laughing unsure each time they brushed each other and met gazes. They were acting ridiculously, like, like ... lovesick teens and Castiel was far more mature then his age suggested. He wasn't one to fall privy to these things and therefore had decided upon the logical approach of just asking Dean to accompany him to dinner - it would help if his heart would stop beating in such an untimely manner of course.

 

He startled into looking up when his nose twitched, the scent of leather and pie filling his senses indicating the mutts arrival, his tail swaying nervously. His hand reached out to curl about the Alpha's bicep (holy heavenly father Dean had some muscle on him) firmly not thinking about how easily it would be to be thrown about and held down by the other male. Biting at his lip in order to bring himself back to his senses as Dean spun about green eyes meeting his in a mixture of startled and curious. 

 

"Cas? What's -uh - what's up?"

"Dean" He cleared his throat, unwillingly withdrawing his hold and allowing the Alpha to face him, hoping his cheeks were not too bright. "I'd like to apologise for my behaviour before, it was uncalled for and perhaps made you highly uncomfortable."

 

He studied the way Dean's face seemed to fall, green eyes turning away lips pressing into a thin line of ... Disappointment? Clearing his throat a little when Dean pulled back from him.

 

"Yeah I get it - No worries your heat and all, no problem I'll just g-"

"I was not finished, Dean"

 

He hid a smile when Dean looked up grinning slightly at the glimmer of hope in emerald eyes, his stomach doing an odd flip of delight as he shuffled pulling his canvasses tighter to his chest.

 

"I  _am_  sorry you were put in that situation, however, I do not regret it. I was infact wondering if you would like to ... Go to dinner sometime." Well, were his cheeks not flushed before they were most certainly burning now as he swallowed the bile in his throat. 

 

He was not prepared to be lifted from the ground, his supplies littering the floor as strong arms bundled him up and spun him about Dean's laughter causing his ears to perk. 

 

As his world stopped spinning he blinked up to the bright smile of Dean eyes wide, his tail fluffed from surprise causing the Alpha to snicker slightly.

 

"You bastard I thought you were gonna tell me you didn't mean it, fucking hell. You should really start with that last bit Cas, gave m the wrong idea."

 

He frowned a little, pulling his tail close and smoothing it down shyly, realising Dean had just swung him about and nuzzled his neck happily taking a few breaths to calm himself sweeping his art stuff into his arms with a small smirk.

 

"Perhaps you should not assume to know what I am thinking, you also did not answer my question.  _Alpha._ "

 

He grinned when green eyes dilated a flush touching Dean's cheeks as his tongue darted out to moisten his full lips. A smug sense of pride settling in his chest smirking in triumph when Dean cleared his throat.

 

"Yeah - shit - yeah okay I'd like that, but man I'm paying."

"Dean,  _I_ asked  _you."_  


  
_"_ Whatever man I ain't taking no for an answer." Dean beamed at him, reaching out to grab his hand and pull him through the corridor. Cas's ears flattening to his hair as he passed startled gazes of other students blushing furiously as the Alpha seemed unphazed by the open act of endearment.

 

"Friday, 8 o'clock I'll come pick you up, yeah? Sammy's heading to his new  _boyfriends_  and I've gotta drop him off anyway."

 

He stared up as Dean dropped a soft kiss to his cheek, his tail twitching as the Alpha swaggered down the corridor to engineering leaving the omega and the rest of the school body gawking after him.

 

Castiel was the first to turn away, smiling to himself in delight, his skin tingling from the memory of Dean's lips.

 

Gabriel owed him 20 bucks, he had afterall told his brother he would ask.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. Sabriel side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out something interesting about Gabriel's date and antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Dean being all protective but then trusting his brother, y'know? Then flirty!cas.
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea what I am doing with this shit I'm so sorry.

"Cassie for god sake, put on the blue shirt with the tight black Jeans and get your ass out here or I swear I'll put catnip in you soup again!"

 

He blushed shooting his brother a furious glare through the door, tugging on the jeans and navy blue silk shirt (the one that apparently bought out the colour of his eyes or some form of equally ridiculous compliments) buttoning it up as he made his way out baring his fangs at his sibling half heartedly.

 

"Gabriel, I was rolling about purring for a week because of you, I rubbed against things one should never rub against and made a complete fool of myself. If you insist upon such a prank again I will smite you where you stand."

"Oooooo such a big boy threatening me with smiting, what are you like God?" 

 

His brother snorted, rounding the corner in black jeans and a golden silk shirt with black waist coat brushing through his hair, he seemed almost bored were it not for the nervous twitching of his honey coloured tail and matching ears. Castiel smirked a little meeting the flitting whiskey gaze of his brother tilting his head with a frown.

 

"Are you also on a date Gabriel? That is your ... 'other people' clothing style."

"I'm so glad you paid attention to my fashion baby bro, yeah got a smokin' hot date comin' with his brother so I need you gone. Capiche?" 

 

He chuckled lightly taking in the blush on Gabriel's cheeks, for all the kits bravado it was obvious whoever was coming meant quite a bit to the older man and therefore Castiel merely let the comment pass offering an encouraging smile.

 

"As soon as Dean arrives I shall take my leave I assure you, he's just dropping his brother Sam off and- Oh no.  _Gabriel._ "

 

He stepped forward as Gabriel's ears lowered shyly, bringing a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose when Gabriel's tail tightened about his waist. Licking at his lips with a slow exhale.

 

"Please, tell me that it's not Dean's younger brother you are seeing."

"About that, maybe. He's just, Sam-squatch is so different Cassie and I tried telling him we wouldn't work and he just kept coming back going all mucho Alpha on me!"

 

Castiel's eyes narrowed a little watching as Gabriel smiled to himself, his ears perking in surprise. Sam had pursued his brother not the other way about? In fact if Gabriel had tried to ward him of then perhaps this was entirely more complicated then it appeared. His stomach knotted nervously, he could forgive his sibling as long as Gabriel was truly happy (for the first time in a very long time) but could his Alpha? He seemed very protective over his brother, as one would expect. Glowing in pride when he spoke of him. He bit his lip huffing out lightly.

 

"Does Dean know?"

"Uh - We were gonna tell him toni-"

 

"You little  _FUCKER. "_  


Castiel winced at the loud slamming sound of their front door being thrown open, the scent of Dean assaulting his senses, made yet stronger by the mutts anger as he felt the warm body of his brother scramble behind him, hands clinging to his arms. He blinked up, ears twitching to meet the blazing gaze of one very furious Dean Winchester, cocking his eyebrow lightly.

 

"Cas, move."

"Dean I really think you should let hi-"

"Dean! Leave him alone damn it."

 

A new voice added to the rising volume and the three swung about to see a very  _tall_  wolf boy with floppy brown hair and hazel eyes striding in the door, eyes blazing fury matching Dean's. The Alpha's met eachothers gazes as Castiel looked back to Gabriel who's ears perked in apparent delight, watching as the shorter man raced over and into the arms of the taller brother (this must be Sam, at least Castiel hoped so.)

"Sammy. Gabriel, really,  _really?_ Cas's brother, Mr Trickster, sugar addict are you fucking kidding me? He's like 4 years older then you!"

Castiel swallowed a little, shifting uncomfortably in the cold silence his body swaying towards Dean during the confrontation. Gabriel looking to Cas golden eyes wide ears twitching in the Gabriel terms of (what the fuck is happening) earning a cold blaming look from the younger kit.

"I get that damn it Dean but  _I_ went after  _him_ he kept saying he was to old for me and arguing it out, he turned me down like 7 times and I'm not having you fuck it up with your stupid Alpha stereotype problems!"

The room seemed to still and a growl echoed about the room, Cas startled ears flattening against his hair when he realised it had come from him, three sets of eyes turning to him causing a blush to rise on his cheeks. Taking a deep breath he shuffled clearing his throat a little.

"First off Dean is in no way stereotypical, had he been he would have merely ripped Gabriel apart and he wouldn't be here with me." He ignored his Alpha's triumphant look, rolling his eyes a little feeling much like he was dealing with children instead of 18 year olds.  "Secondly, if Sam and Gabriel are in fact happy with each other I don't think it should matter. I admit my brother has a few issues but none of us are perfect, Sam is a very kind man if what you have told me is to be true and I trust him with my brother, I think you should do the same Dean. They're entitled to their own mistakes -or - their own happiness."

 

He shot Gabriel a look when the kit smiled to him, blushing under the younger Winchesters beaming smile. Swallowing thickly he risked a glance up to Dean who's green eyes seemed to be struggling with an inner battle but remained locked to his own, watching as the Alpha breathed out slowly. 

 

"Okay, okay. Fuck - If he makes you happy Sam, Cas has a point but I swear to god if you two do something stupid I'll fucking end you." 

 

He couldn't hide a smile as Dean conceded watching as his brother swiftly nodded smirking happily and turned to nuzzle at Sam's neck, the older Winchester giving his brother a look of understanding that Sam seemed to return. Castiel shifted as Dean's arm wrapped about his waist, warm breath nuzzling at his neck drawing a flush to his skin.

"'m sorry about that Cas, I get really fucking worried. You look amazing though. Absolutely  _delicious_."

 

He shivered, sucking in a sharp breath when Dean's fangs raked up his skin, his head spinning a little at the change of tone. Blushing a deep red when Gabriel sharply cleared his throat, blinking up nervously. A small smile on his lips.

 

"Eh, Dean-o I think we should have a no molesting siblings in our sights rule because Damn it  _I_  had to listen to him screaming your name for 2 friggin' weeks I don't need this."

" _GABRIEL."_  


Cas gave an undignified yelp and buried his face in his hands, wrapping his tail about his thigh as Deans low laugh erupted beside him, the Alpha shaking with the force of it. He didn't need to see himself to know he must look like a tomato from how hard he was blushing his ears twitching shyly.

 

"Yeah okay, that makes sense, okay so what's the plan tonight?"

"I was thinking maybe we could all have dinner now that it's all out. Maybe it'll help us get settled."

 

They all looked to Sam who was chewing at his lip unsure, matted brown wolf ears twitching, his right one flopped over at his forehead his tail entwined with Gabriel's as he spoke. Castiel smiled though, lowering his hands slowly in amusement. That could be a very interesting proposal, and a logical one as it would allow them to become comfortable in each others company without the pressures of being alone.

"I like that Idea."

"Sure Sammy-kins if you want."

"Oh come on!"

 

Castiel laughed at the collective answers, taking Dean's hand in his and leaning up to whisper softly in his Alpha's ear, revelling in the blush that touched the green eyed man's cheeks.

"It means it's less of a travel back to my room later."

He snickered when Gabriel made a face and Sam pointedly didn't ask stroking at Gabriel's ear absent mindedly.

"Fuck, okay, dinner here it is then. I call dibs on not cooking."  
"Yeah - You guys are gonna want your house not burnt."  
"Fuck you too Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	7. smutty chapter is smutty le sexxy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh ... i'm not sorry for the sex? Basically?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be serious talk about their relationships and feelings and yucky things like that, it will also be the second to last chapter.
> 
> I know I know but I didn't even think i'd manage this sooooooo!

Castiel smirked a little as Sam announced that he was taking Gabriel back to his place whilst giving Dean a look that clearly read, even to Castiel's rusty people skills, 'back off.' Turning his gaze quickly to where Dean had previously been laying with his arm draped over the back of the sofa, legs parted head tilting back as his fingers stroked at Cas's shoulder comfortably, but had now tensed head slowly raising to pin his brother with sharp emerald eyes. 

 

"Why."

"We don't need a reason Dean-"

"-But if you're looking for one Dean-o my brother needs a banging and I don't wanna be around to hear it you know?"

 

Castiel's face heated up for possibly the 100th time that night hissing at his brother, fangs bared in embarrassment ears flattening against his hair, staring resolutely at the floor cheeks a hot pink.

 

"Just go brother before I skin you alive and hide your sugar milk." He rolled his eyes at his brothers wounded gasp, looking up in time to see Sam wave lightly one arm wrapping about the smaller kit and for Gabriel to shoot Dean a two fingered (and highly mocking) salute then finally winking at Cas.

 

He huffed as the door swung shut, climbing up to lock it his tail flicking in annoyance ears twitching at the remnants of nervousness beneath that, turning to Dean his lip caught between his gangs as he toyed with the plump flesh in thought.

 

"Um - I'll go - make up the spare bed and 'cause you'll probably want to sleep at some point and that couch isn't very comfortable and I can understand not wanting to stay on the floor plus Sam and Gabriel are probably going to be engaging in intercourse at your ho-"

 

He sucked in a sharp breath when Dean slid before him, smirk firmly in place. Strong fingers cupping his chin, tilting him up forcing their gazes to lock as the Alpha swiped his tongue slowly over his lower lip.

 

"First off, I don't wanna hear about our brothers fuckin' ya know. Secondly. Bed can wait I've been wanting to do this since art."

 

Softer then expected lips brushed over his, the touch gentle and questioning but it appeared it was enough to flip something in the omega's brain because before he registered giving the command Cas's fingers had curled about the fabric of Dean's top, tugging the other man close and pressing up to him. Their bodies aligned easily and Castiel let his hands spread flat on Dean's chest shivering lightly at the feeling of  firm muscle and heat radiating against him. 

 

They moved quickly, Dean's arms circling about his waist and lifting the kit allowing Cas to wrap his legs about the dip of Dean's hands gripping at the mutts shoulders, nails biting as their mouths crashed together, tongues wrestling and teasing. Hot and wet as their lips parted breathing against each other n a passionate dance.

 

Castiel felt light headed as the musky scent of his Alpha surrounded him, clouding his vision with oh so much Dean. It was  _animalistic_ the way his back hit the solid cold stretch of wall behind him. Dean's hands sliding up from his hips, thumbs brushing the sharp hip bones to grip at his sides, almost bruising as they clung to each other. Soon though, the kit needed air, pulling back with a gasp. His cheeks were burning and soon turned brighter when he realised that his tail and managed to entwine its self about Deans waist and then into the matted but silky fur of the mutts tail. Swallowing thickly at the thought of his body pulling the Winchester yet closer, moaning softly when Dean attacked his neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh there careful not to bite or mark the mating area as strong fingers caught one of Cas's nipple, tweaking and playing them into a hard nub causing the it to arch up with a low whine. 

 

"You okay with this Cas? Just -  _Jesus fuck -_ you just lemme know and I'll stop."

"If you stop make no qualms I will kill you."

 

He gave a small smile at Dean's rasped chuckle grinding his hips down against the Alpha's feeling the hard line of their cock as they ground together, pulling heavy growls from Dean and low mewls from Cas. Dean swung them about, stumbling towards Cas's room, pausing each few steps to shred layers of clothing from each other as cas undulated against the other man, rubbing over heated skin their scents mingling as they tumbled into Cas's room and onto his bed. 

 

He rolled atop the Alpha, pausing to admire the strong angles of muscle, the tanned tight skin littered with freckles. Green eyes glowing up at him from under thick lashes as Dean's blonde/brown tail flicked against the bed spit slick lips parting in a taunting smirk. 

 

"Like what you see, Angel?"

"I think that it's quite obvious I do." 

 

Dean grinned but it quickly melted away into a moan when Cas wriggled down the length of his body, long fingers curling about the hard shaft of the Alpha's cock squeezing slightly at the knot forming at it's base tongue darting over the tip. 

 

" _Holy shit, Cas!"_  


He smiled up in pride as Dean bucked beneath him fisting at the sheets helplessly. Sticking out his tongue the cat gave a lazy smile swallowing his uncertainty more with each pleasured sound from the wolf. 

 

"Cat's have rougher tongue then you do Dean, more ridges and pronounces taste buds." To attenuate his point his lapped at the underside of the Alpha's shaft smirking at the strangled sound pulled from Dean. "You taste divine." He parted his lips then, still surprised to find his mouth watering at the thought, swallowing Dean's cock as far as possible, palming at what was left free as he sucked away, lapping the taste of pre-cum leaking from the thick tip.

 

He would be lying if he said having Dean spread out, responsive and completely at his mercy wasn't doing marvellous things for his ego but his cock throbbed painfully between his legs and a thick layer of slick made it's way down his thighs as his omega keened in pleasure, his hole clenching at nothing. He pulled up after a few more licks, flicking his tongue at the slit at he did so before firm hands grabbed at his arms and his world spun, finding himself rolled onto his back, eyes wide as Dean loomed over him. Green eyes wild and hungry, the sight causing him to tremble with a new leash of need. 

 

He gasped with an abrupt whine when a rough tongue lapped at his leaking entrance, hips thrusting into the air in seek of friction as Dean pried his thighs further apart, nuzzling and sucking at the tight rim of his hole his juices coating the Alpha's full lips causing Castiel's pupils to dilate further head rolling back in pleasure. It felt as though his body were burning up from the inside, he trembled and moaned biting at his lips and clawing the blankets, ripping sounds doing nothing more but stirring up his already ravenous lust.

 

"Dean!  _Alpha please."_ He was surprised to find himself begging but as Dean pulled up grinning lavishly to him his heart jumped, unable to care about how needy he sounded. He moaned thickly when a thick finger breached his entrance, spearing him open, stretching him. The burn dragging little growls and moans from his throat as he struggled to find enough air, struggled in fact to keep his eyes open. The feeling of Dean in him enough to have him tossing his head to each side begging for more. He was barely aware of the husky words being whispered into his ear, filthy things yet sweet too that bought on more waves of slick as his body loosened his thighs tightening.

 

"Look at you, Angel, so fucking pretty all spread out like this. Mewling and begging for my cock, wanna hear it though gonna make you scream for me. Gonna make you  _purr_  for me baby. I'll spear you open and fuck you hard, like you want it, my big thick cock filling you up giving you all the milk you need isn't that right kitten. "

 

He gasped hands flying up to grab at Dean's shoulders, claws biting deep as he moved further dragging them down Dean's back in need, nodding feverishly, parting his legs further in surrender.

 

"Yes, yes please fuck me please, mate me, claim me, yours Dean  _please!"_  


His Alpha snarled, withdrawing his fingers and shifting the blunt tip of his head teasing Cas's soaked hole as he circled it, rubbing against the rim causing the kit to whine in need keening happily. Arching up head thrown back, neck exposed in submission.

 

"Please."

 

Dean's low chuckle was all that registered when fingers once more grabbed his hips and the mutt  _thrust_. His cock filling him, stretching him so full and open. Dean was enormous, each part of Cas engulfed with the very existence of the Alpha causing the kit to bow and scream as Dean's head brushed his prostate.

 

Their thrusts were messy and hard, clinging to each other breathless and pleasing as Dean licked and sucked at the mating spot on Cas's neck, a low rumble starting in the kit's throat as he pleaded lips parting as his purr echoed about them. Panting heavily his body trembling as he teetered near the edge.

 

Pain rocked through him as Dean bit down, quickly over taken by the most potent of pleasure, boiling under his skin and causing his vision to white out as he screamed the his cock twitching as he came hard his Alpha not needing to even touch him. He felt Dean follow him into the abyss, the Alpha's cock filling him as he came muffled cry against Cas's neck. 

 

They collapsed together, hot and sated, gasping each others names softly, exchanging sloppy kisses as Dean struggled to pull the blanket over their bodies, reaching over for some cloth to wipe at the cum cooling on their skin.

 

Tomorrow they would have to talk, properly. Tomorrow they would have to decide if Dean's claim was binding.

 

That was tomorrow though, right now he just wanted to curl against his Alpha and fall into a blissful sleep. Just for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	8. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for cas and Dean to talk this out, it's fucking adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffles* the end is coming my darlings, NEXT CHAPTER IS JUST A LOOK INTO THE FUTURE! YEAH THIS IS TECHNICALLY THE END AND I'M SOBBING.

Castiel woke slowly, letting the dim light filter through his lashes with a soft groan, he always hated the idea of waking up. It was so easy to sleep then when you opened your eyes reality seemed to appear and ensure to slap you violently about the face.

 

It was tiring, contradicting and moronic. 

 

Today was new though, he had never woken up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped his waist and a warm body at his back. Cracking open one eye he hummed registering thee reason for his stirring as hot breath skated across the back of his neck causing a sleepy shiver to race down his spine. He shifted a little forcing his weary body to comply and rolling over, turning into the source of all that heat a small grin crossing his face when he saw the relaxed features of his Alpha, jewel eyes staring back at him pupils still dilated from drowsiness.

 

"Mornin' Cas" His smile widened a little, hearing how disgruntled Dean sounded amused that he was not, in fact, the only one unhappy to be roused this morning. He moved a little running his nose along the crook of Dean's jaw inhaling his scent with a pleased purr his ears twitching in an attempt to shake of the sleep. He paused when he registered the feeling of something heavier about his tail, glancing down and flicking his curiously only to see sandy blonde fur entwined in all of the dark black of his, blushing faintly at the way they clung to each other so subconsciously. Clearing his throat he glanced up at the amused looking man with a shy smile. 

 

"Hello Dean, did you sleep well." 

"Hmm~ better then ever, great fucking sex will do that to ya." He felt his cheeks heat up more and dropped his face into the Alpha's chest to hide it feeling Dean's body shake with laughter, biting at his lower lip with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Assbutt." 

"Assbutt?"

"Don't you judge me,  _Alpha"_ He felt Dean's shiver and his ears twitched at the sharp intake of breath looking up with a slow triumphant smirk as Dean flushed looking down shyly, it took a moment before he realised that those forest eyes were targeting the bite on his neck and the omega shifted reaching up with a steady hand to brush his fingers over it thoughtfully revelling in the throb his body gave at the memory of Dean marking him, licking his lip slowly. His stomach dropping when he realized that the inevitable had come, it was time to see if Dean did in fact accept him his throat closing as he forced the words from him.

 

"Dean ... I believe we should ... Talk?"

"Yeah. Okay - Look - I'm not good with the whole chick-flick thing Cas, more Sammy's thing if I'm bein' real honest so I'll just say it quick ad then you can choose from there 'kay?"

 

He took a steadying breath, willing his heart to slow so that he could hear Dean through the pounding in his head his ears lowering slightly as he gave a slow nod, determined to meet the Alpha's eyes. Wanting to see the truth of any feelings admitted.

 

"Ever since I was real little and my mum died in a house fire me and Sammy travelled from place to place, all over America, we never really stopped so we never really learned to make friends. My dad was obsessed with finding who killed us and so we hunted him. Eventually though the authorities caught up and we were made to live with our uncle bobby, here Cas, that was 6 years ago. I've only had Sammy as a permanent thing in my life which is why I got real bitchy when he told me about Gabe. I honesty I was scared Cas, what am I meant to do without him? When I can't be his big brother no more? It fucking killed me but I realised I can't keep him like that. The kid deserves his own life and of course I'd met you, I really like you Cas. You know? So when you asked me out I kinda couldn't be mad at Sammy no more I wanted him to be happy 'cause I was. You make me happy Cas, really happy and last night was fucking awesome. I ain't gonna deny that I'd like to do it again and again if you'd agree. I bit you without asking and I'm really sorry about that 'cause it wasn't just my choice to make but I want you to know no matter what, man, I respect your choice I'll never force myself on you. I liked you since I first saw you wondering down the halls in first year in that really stupid looking big jumper with the stupid glasses printed on it. I wanted to talk to you, I really did but I couldn't 'cause what if we moved again? So I kinda stuck behind. This year though Bobby got custody of us, you know permanently. I realised I wasn't going anywhere if I didn't want to. I asked Gabe about your classes, turns out we have alot in common by the way, and I got the balls to talk to you in art. I really like the look of my mark on you Cas, if you wanna, I'd like to try this. It might not work and I might fuck it up but man, I need you. I really do."

 

Castiel let the room fall into silence, sure his mouth was hanging slightly open, the Alpha dropped his eyes wolf ears flattening to his head shyly as the kit processed this. Licking at his lips trying to contain the bubble of happiness welling in his chest, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face.

 

"Dean, Gabriel is all I have, my family disowned us when they found out we were omega's, the only chance I had of getting back was to take a powerful Kit mate but I'm happy with just Gabriel, he is kind and funny. I wanted you, from that first day. I really hate the sentiment of love at first sight but I believe it applies here completely. I would be happy to take you as my mate and I assure you, we will make this work for as long as we wish too."

 

It was a beat before a low growl echoed in the room, Dean launching at him was the last Castiel saw before it was a flurry of movement the pair rolling from the bed as Dean pressed kisses over his face and to his lips, hard bruising thankful kisses that left the kit breathless and purring in delight. They hit the floor with an oomph, Castiel curling on Dean's chest to return them with a grin watching him in awe as they both caught their breath ears perking happily, smirking at the thudding of Dean's tail on the floor.

 

"Dean are you wagging your tail?"

"Shut the fuck up man, I can't help what that thing does it's like my dick, mind of it's own."

 

The kit burst into laughter, clapping a hand over his mouth as his body shook tail flicking in amusement before curling about the wolfs holding it still with a small smile.

 

"School is going to be very intriguing between us and Sam and Gabriel."

"Yeah." A sigh "But it's our last year man, fuck it, let's go out with a bang!"

 

Castiel snickered and it took a moment of raised eyebrow before Dean's face twisted into a look of playful horror shoving at the kit teasingly, forcing Castiel to roll off from him still chuckling darkly.

 

"Dude, you're worse then I am dirty minded omega." Castiel moved, leaning onto one elbow, taking in the sight of Dan flushed chest rising and falling with each breath, full lips pink and swollen from their harsh kisses, leaning over to press another one to that mouth catching the lower flesh with his fangs his purr vibrating through him suggestively crawling slowly up his Alpha's body trailing slow licks and kisses as he went pausing to nip at one nipple smirking when Dean growled low beneath him.

"Your omega."

"Fuck yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	9. down the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek 10 years later, everyones happy cause clearly im a sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs hysterically hugging the story* THAT'S IT. IT'S FINISHED, DONE, OVER, ENDED. OH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?
> 
> write another one duh. <3

~10 years later~  
  
Castiel couldn't help but smile as he watched Sam pick his brother up from the floor and press a hard kiss to the kit's lips. He gave a low chuckle in amusement when a sound of distaste left his mate beside him, glancing to the side in time to see the Alpha wipe at his eyes glaring pointedly away from the happy couple. Taking the Alpha's hand in his. 

 

"Dean are you crying?"  
"No that's stupid, Alpha's don't cry."

Castiel rolled his eyes, moving to press a kiss to Dean's cheek with a low laugh, nuzzling at his mate's neck playfully tail swaying happily behnd him before reaching to entwine with the wolfs.

 

"You cried at our wedding, in fact both you and Sam did Dean so that is complete bull."  
"I told you I wasn't crying I was allergic to the flower petals! Besides Sammy's a total girl and cries his way through sex."  
"Dean!" Castiel laughed a little harder, squeezing his mates tail with a tight grin lacing their fingers together and shaking his head. "I think it's very sweet that you are happy for our brothers."

He snickered when Dean rolled his eyes, looking away a blush dusting over his cheeks and highlighting countless freckles the wolf's ears flattening playfully. 

"Shuddup."

Castiel shook his head once more, turning to look up as Gabriel was swept past them, waving his wedding hand with a dopey grin, tail swaying as Sam smirked lifting him in a traditional bridal manner from the church leaving himself, Dean, Bobby and Ellen and Jo (whome he had met a few years prior, very friendly and kind people if not slightly intimidating.)  to wolfwhistle at the pair. Turning to his own husband he tugged at Dean's arm the family embracing and filtering from the church bit by bit his ear twitching as he slid into the impala.

"I know I'm pretty but that shouldn't have you smillin' so big, what are you thinking about Cas?"  
"I am happy Dean."

He looked up, unabashed as his mate gave a soft grin, leaning to kiss him softly, revving baby in delight. reaching over to ruffle at his hair causing an undignified squeak to leave the kit as he batted at the mutts paw. 

"So am I baby. So am I." 

 

 

_ FIN. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


End file.
